particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
H+ Paradigm
The H+ Paradigm or Paradigm (Kazulian: H+ Paradis, Hulstrian: H+ Übungsbeispiel, Gao-Showan: エッチ + パラダイ・) is a Kazulian political party which was founded on June 30th, 2673 in the city of Asvald,Kelvon. Since its foundation, the Paradigm has performed consistently well in national elections and frequently holds numerous positions in the cabinet of Kazulia. The ideological core of the Paradigm is centered on the concept of transhumanism. They hope to "reengineer" the human species via the application of technologies such as genetic engineering and cybernetic enhancement. The goal of this "reengineering" is to eliminate the flaws the Paradigm feels afflicts humanity. These flaws include, but are not limited to: suffering, death, stupidity and "social disharmony". The Paradigm believes that in order to eliminate the multitude of extant flaws present within humanity; drastic steps will have to be taken. The Paradigm supports the creation of a genetically hard coded "caste" system. Individuals of one caste will be genetically engineered to be indisputably superior to those below them and instinctively submissive and servile to those above. The Paradigm is, along with the now defunct Ugly Synarchist Coalition, one of the founding members of the Kazulian branch of the National Unification Committee and is a member of the Defcon Militarised Forces. =Party Information= History (2673-Present) Founding The H+ Paradigm (or Paradigm) was founded on the 30th of June, 2673 in the former Kazulian capitol of Thorgerd. Originally, the Paradigm was simply a student organization known as the Kazulian Transhumanist Students Alliance (KTSA). The national leadership body of the KTSA announced on June 30th, 2673 that they would be forming a new political party, with the purpose of advocating many of the ideals of the now defunct KTSA. The Paradigm contested its first election in September of 2675; winning a surprising 130 of 561 possible seats, nearly a quarter of the Stortinget. That outcome made the Paradigm the second largest party in the Kazulian Stortinget. Over the next few decades, the Paradigm would continue to perform well National Unification Membership Shortly after its rebirth as a political party, the Paradigm joined the National Unification Committee, a transferred Kundrati organization which moved to Kazulia along with the Ugly Synarchist Coalition a former Kundrati party. The Paradigms' membership in the NUC proved to be a success; the Paradigm and the NUC quickly took control of the cabinet of Kazulia and a large portion of the Stortinget. Another Kazulian party, the Kristen Social Demokratisk Partiet joined at some point, in order to combat NWO influence in Kazulia and in neighboring states. TSS Insurrection Unfortunately, the leadership of the Ugly Synarchist Coalition was overthrown by its own paramilitary organization, the Thorgerd Security Squad and its leader, Inferis Coliris. Shortly after this occurred, the TSS was able to gain control of southern Thorgerd, the Kazulian capital at that time. This was followed by a series of attacks against ethnic Hulstrians and against NUC interests throughout the city. In response to these attacks, the Paradigm proposed two bills, one which would have granted the police far reaching powers to bring an end to the TSS riots and terrorist acts and another which authorized the national police to conduct whatever actions they felt were necessary to bring an end to the TSS and its control of southern Thorgerd; superseding the authority of the inactive Internal Affairs minister. The same bill also granted permission for the military to back up the police; if the Defense Ministry felt such a move was necessary. Ultimately, the combined forces of the Kazulian police, the UFL paramilitary and the Defcon Militarised Forces (a private military contractor) which was founded by a UFL member and supported by the Paradigm, the TSS insurrection was brought to an end. However, despite being defeated in the battle for Thorgerd, the TSS was not finished yet. They conducted a pair of terrorist attacks in Sekowo and in Hulstria; attacks in which numerous Hulstrian and Sekowan citizens were injured or killed. The final act of terrorism committed by the TSS came when the leader of the TSS, Coliris Inferis, attempted to assassinate the Statsjeff of Kazulia and Chief of the H+ Paradigm, Moriko Otani, in her offices in the Stortinget building. This attempt failed, but did result in a fill in candidate running on behalf of the Paradigm in the Statsjeff elections of 2690. Minako Murakami, the fill in candidate, failed to defeat Ragna Odegaard of the Demokratisk Pacifist Partiet; however, she did succeed in forcing a second round of voting, where she received 43.75% of the votes cast. New Englia Crisis In February of 2702, the United Føderale League, after internal discussion with the rest of the NUC (H+P, UFL and GKK), brought a bill before the Stortinget of Kazulia, proposing the seizure of the Kirlawan protectorate New Englia. The motive behind this proposed seizure was to force the withdrawal of non-Dovani colonial powers, in accordance with the principles behind the Dovani Territorial Defence Organization and to safe-guard the eastern colonies of Kazulia from foreign attack. This situation was eventually resolved peacefully with the successful ratification of the treaty of New Indrala by Kazulia, Kirlawa, Sekowo and Hulstria. Post-New Englian Situation Following the end of the New Englian Crisis and the ratification of the Treaty of New Indrala, the Paradigm and its NUC ally, the United Foderale League were able to successfully pass a number of important constitutional changes. They were able to change the title of both the Head of State and the Head of Government, to Archon and Vice-Archon, respectively. They ended elections for the Head of State. Unfortunately, shortly after these changes were made, the United Foderale League disbanded. Due to this, the National Unification Committee was dissolved and the gradual undoing of NUC reforms began. 2780s In early June of 2781, Vice-Archon and 6 time Archonal candidate, Katerina Algudsen resigned as chair of the Paradigm. Katerina Algudsen, grand-daughter of former Archon and party chair, Sigrid Algudsen resigned due to the failure of her repeated attempts at retaking the Archon position for the Paradigm and her inability to prevent the steady decay of the remnants of NUC rule. Katerina Algudsen, grand-daughter of former Archon Sigrid Algudsen, was replaced by Jannike Marklund, grand-daughter of one of the founding members of the Paradigm, former Kazulian Defence Minister and Director of the Special Commission, Viktoria Marklund. Due to this change in party leadership, the Paradigm applied for membership in the Axis Agreement Organization and was accepted as a member. The Nasjonal Forenings Komite, successor to the disbanded National Unification Committee was founded shortly after the Paradigm joined the Axis. Electoral History Electoral History of the H+ Paradigm Category:Political parties in Kazulia